Through Another Night
by Jasmk16
Summary: She stared down at her trembling hands. She could still feel the blood fresh on her hands. (Alt. ending to LATW)


**AN**: An **_alternate_** ending to **Lost Along the Way** (;

**Very _very_ 'M' status. Just a warning.**

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Victorious.

* * *

_Move on and break down_

_If everyone goes away_

_I will stay_

-Breathe In Breath Out, **Matt Kearney**

* * *

_The pale singer was reticent and inanimate. Her head rested against the actress' chest with her eyes gently shut and her lips parted the slightest. She had dry trails of tears running down the now cold cheeks. Her face no longer showed any trace of pain. She had her hand rested over the open wounded and appeared to be almost asleep._

_"Tori?" Jade whispered once more._

_As reality dawned on the girl she began sob. She hugged the lifeless body to her rocking back and forth. "I love you," she cried. She kissed the brown locks and shook her head. She continued rocked the girl in her arms assuring the brunette the ambulance would soon be arriving. In the background the sound of a siren filled the air. They needed to hurry. Tori wasn't breathing and the wound continued to bleed._

**JoriJoriJori**

Jade jumped up gasping for air. She was covered in sweat and had tears blurring her vision as she struggled to calm herself. It had only been a dream, she tried to tell herself. But she knew it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory that constantly haunted her most nights depriving her of sleep. The room was pitch black provided with only the small hint of light coming from the alarm clock over the drawer and the moon peeking through the blinds. She stared down at her trembling hands. She could still feel the blood fresh on her hands. The image of Tori in her arms not breathing burned in her mind. Tori's heart had stopped while Jade held her. Her wound had been really bad and had created a small puddle of blood beneath the singer.

Jade barely remembered what happed after the ambulance finally arrived moments after Tori stopped breathing. They'd taken Tori from her. She did remember yelling at the officers to let her go. She remembered crying. There was a lot of crying and too much blood. She remembered hearing Beck scream as one the officers dragged him out of the Vega residence. She'd missed his words as one of the paramedics moved over to check the brunette's pulse. The man was using some time of machine and repeatedly pressing it against the singer's chest resulting with the girl's body convulsing up only to fall back motionless. He did it several times and every time the brunette responded the same way, lifeless.

"Jade?" The groggy voice asked beside her. The young woman sat up and reached over to gently run her hand up and down the startled girl's back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Blue eyes turned to look at the girl beside her with burning tears. Relief flooded through her upon meeting concerned brown eyes. She leaned down to kiss the girl hard and pressed herself against her wanting to desperately feel her. Pale fingers curled around auburn locks urging the girl to touch her as she moved up to straddle the brunette's lap.

"Jade," Tori gasped as warm lips moved down her neck, nipping and licking as they travelled. She could feel the girl's desperation in her movements. Understanding what had awoken the actress Tori began to respond with as much urgency. She needed to comfort her, _assure_ her that she was there. Her hands travelled down to settle around the actress' waist as she tried to sooth the girl with her touches. Her thumb drew circles around the exposed skin beneath the night blouse as lips moved back up once more to meet in a hungry kiss.

Jade tugged at the shirt Tori wore. She needed more contact. She needed to feel Tori as close as possible. They separated briefly to discard both of their unwanted garments and resumed their frenzied kissing. Hands explored newly exposed skin as lips began to travel south across the skin kissed skin. Tori could feel the light trail of tears Jade left behind as the girl continued to brush her lips all over her torso. Her heart clenched painfully when she felt the actress over her linger longer than usual just above her left breast.

Soft lips pressed gently over her sternum as a hand rose to rest over the spot lips had just touched. Drops of moisture covered her chest as Jade continued to hover over the very spot. Tori raised the girl's chins to look into stunning blue eyes filled with the same desire brown reflected. Jade began to rock her hips against Tori's kissing the girl with great fervor. The tip of her tongue brushed over the brunette's lips asking for permission. Tori easily complied welcoming the warmth of the girl's tongue invading her mouth. Jade needed to feel more. Her hands travelled down and moved to caress the girl's waist.

Tori moaned at the contact. Tears managed to find a way to her lips as the actress continued to move against her, their lips attached the entire time. She knew why the actress was crying and why she needed to assure herself that Tori was indeed there. It had been the reason same for the last six months. Jade needed to know that Tori was alive and breathing, that it wasn't just a cruel illusion her mind was playing on her. Tori _was_ there with her with a beating heart and lungs full of air.

Jade's hips slowed their movements as her thumb brushed across a long smooth scar over the olive skin. The girl below her gasped and shut her eyes at the touch. It was still sensitive after all this time. Tears began to fill blue eyes as she recalled what caused the damaged blemish across the smooth taut stomach. She pulled away from the kiss to look down at the scar. Her finger traced the long vertical line as tears streamed down pale cheeks and fell across the jeering mark. It was a constant reminder to both girl of that dreadful night. One they often fought to forget and get past.

"Baby, look at me," Tori whispered. "I'm okay. I'm right here."

Jade remained silent. She looked down at the singer and nodded. "I love you, Tori," she whispered pressing their lips together once again. "I love you so much."

Tori flipped them so that she was straddling the actress. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised against the pale skin under the writer's jaw line. One hand moved softly over the actress' ribs and down to caress the young woman's bare and strongly toned thigh.

Jade could only hum in response as her back arched up from the young Vega's touch. Fingers continued to tease the actress as they trailed from her thigh and over her hipbone to draw languid circles as they moved closer to the much wanted space between the writer's thighs.

Leaning back on her heals Tori worked to remove the rest of their clothes quickly before pressing herself completely against the girl beneath her. They moaned in unison a bare skin touched, their bodies fitting perfectly against each other. Lips pressed along the pale neck, sucking the skin gently and biting down. Jade rolled her hips up against Tori's as a hand played with one of her breasts. A thump circled the nipple before tugging it softly only to kneed it afterward and repeating the action.

Tori smiled against the girl's throat as loud moan filled her ears. She loved hearing that sound eliciting from the girl beneath her. She kissed down the pale neck and stopped to feast on one of the painfully erect nipples. She circled it with her tongue before biting on it softly then switched to the other breast to repeat the action.

"Tori," Jade gasped. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hips raised off the bed and pressed against Tori's center eliciting a moan from the brunette from the movement. Tori began to grind her core against Jade's dripping center. She hooked an arm under a pale thigh and raised over her waist as she moved harder and faster against the panting actress. Her lips found Jade's once more in a devouring kiss as their hips found a rhythm and moved hard against each other.

Pale finger tangled themselves in brown lock urging the girl for more. The free hand that moved down the bronze back and over the toned ass worked to spur the singer on. Their rhythm grew harder and faster as their tongues fought for dominance. Tori could feel Jade's wetness mixing with her own as she drove her core hard against Jade's. A hand sneaked between their bodies and moved down and in between the pale thighs. Her thumb circled the actress' clit teasingly as two fingers rested over the girl's wet entrance.

Tori pulled back to look into blue eyes as her thumb pressed against her clit to rub it a couple of times. Jade gasped when two fingers entered her suddenly. Her head fell back as two fingers turned into three and began to drive into her in a gradual pace. Their lips hovered over each other, gracing each other with pants as Tori began to pick up the pace. She set the back of her hand against her core, aligning her fingers inside of Jade, and moved her hips to press harder and deeper into Jade's core.

Jade was moaning relentlessly as fingers drove hard and fast into her. She was so close to her release. Tori attached their lips with a searing kiss as she pressed down on the little bundle of nerves and circled it roughly. She angled her fingers inside Jade deep pressing with her hips and with one final hard thrust Jade raised her hips to meet Tori's as she came undone.

Their kiss grew sloppy as their movements began to slow. Tori kept her fingers inside Jade helping her ride out her orgasm. She kissed her swollen lips gently leaving a trail of wet open kiss along the actress's neck. Jade hummed with satisfaction, her eyes closed as her hands lazily clung to the young woman above her. Before she could open her eyes she felt the fingers inside be begin to move again . Her head fell back against the pillow once more as she felt herself nearing her climax fast and hard. Tori covered her lips with her own as she fell over and came undone with an unforgiving climax.

**JoriJoriJori**

Jade rested over Tori. Her head was buried just under the crook of the brunette's neck on her right side. She drew lazy circles over the toned collarbone with her index finger as blue eyes watched in amazement how the young woman's chest rose and fell in rhythm.

"I lost you for a moment Tori," she whispered.

Tori said nothing. Often she didn't know how to respond to such words. All Tori could do was show Jade she had not lost her. She had to hold her and kiss her, keep her together. Tori sighed with sadness and gently pressed her lips to the girl's forehead. She didn't like the Jade's voice trembled when she spoke. It broke her heart to know how much she'd frightened the thespian, but she would keep reminding her that nothing was lost. They were together and that was all that really mattered. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here," she whispered into the dark locks.

Tears began to form again in blue eyes. Jade shook her head trying to forget the image of the singer's lifeless body in her arms. "I just...I held you, Tori. You weren't breathing. You were so still and pale and..." she sobbed unable to finish. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Hey," Tori whispered. She grabbed Jade's left hand and placed it over her heart. "It's beating, Jade. It's beating just for you," She looked down at the blue eyes that shined with unshed tears. "I love you so much, Jade. I know it's been hard these last couple of months, but we'll get through this together." She smiled. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," she assured her.

**JoriJoriJori**

The paramedic had almost given up. Deciding to try one final time he pressed the plates of the defibrillation machine against Tori's chest. Jade nearly collapsed when the brunette croaked out her name. Jade shoved back the officer and immediately joined the girl's side to take her hand. "I'm right here baby," Jade cried. "Right here." Tori responded with the smallest nod she could manage. Her body felt far too heavy and weak.

Sleep over took her as the paramedics moved her to a gurney. Tori had to spend a week under critical condition in the hospital due to the high loss of blood. When they managed to stabilize her and allow visitors, Jade was the first one to see her. She remained by the girl's side the entire week, never leaving her side once. When Tori was released a week later, David Vega hired the best lawyer in town to take their case against the Canadian young man. It took nearly three months to get to case to reach the courts and another two for Beck to finally get convicted by a higher court. He was sentenced to life in prison with a very low chance of parole. David assured the two girls that the actor would never see day light again. Being that David was well known by the dean of the prison Beck was sentenced to, he guaranteed them that Beck Oliver would spend the rest of his life incarcerated.

But incarcerated or not the event of that night would forever stay in the girls' hearts. All they could do was remind each other of their love and hold on tight to each other. They could hope that perhaps one day they would be able to move on from it.

**JoriJoriJori**

Jade nodded and kissed Tori gently before resuming her previous position. The sound of Tori's heartbeat always calmed her, it was all the reassurance she needed to make any and all doubts fade away. Her breathing fell in sync with Tori's as azure eyes grew heavy with sleep. Their hands found each other and intertwined over the young Vega's chest as they managed to fall asleep and make it through another night without a single nightmare of the haunting memory. Perhaps one day they would stop crying because of that night.

* * *

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Make it through another night_

_And every day there comes a song with the dawn_

-Breathe In Breath Out, **Matt Kearney**

* * *

**An: **Originally LATW did not end like this, but seeing as I could not dismiss this alternate ending I just had to share it with you guys.

I hope you enjoyed it ;)

Let me know what you thought.

**Please review!**

**P.S. next update is for Serendipity. Coming very soon! :] **


End file.
